The Capitol Games
by Malishluv
Summary: Now the Capitol Games, after the Rebellion Capitol children must fight to the death. Through a girl's point of view named Preet Yon. Her struggle through friendship, betrayal and love.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this! Like my other story, I'll try to update as much as possible. PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much when I get a review or PM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

It's tomorrow. The reaping is tomorrow. I've been jittery all week, waiting for this day. After the Rebels won the Rebellion, Capitol children have been forced to become tributes in the Games. Its the first year for the Capitol and I hope I don't get picked.

"Preet! Preet where are you?" I was sitting in the attic of my bright green house, just thinking. My best friend was calling me. Xana knew where I was. She always did. I was always up here when I was upset. I heard Xana's feet come thudding up the stairs.

"I need to talk to you." Xana said sitting down next to me. She was a pretty girl. Xana had long light pink hair and a slightly pink tinted skin tone. She always had small sequins near the corners of her eyes.

"Where've you been? We need to talk about tomorrow." Tears were glistening in her eyes. I replied,

"What do you mean?" I was playing dumb, urging her to speak about the reaping. She said trying to hold back her tears,

"If you get reaped, I'll volunteer. If I get reaped, will you?"

"In a heartbeat." I said also beginning to cry, I leaned over and hugged her. Neither of us would get reaped I mean, what are the odds?

**THE REAPING...**

"Go to the thirteen year old section." The Capitol Attendant spoke in a harsh voice. They were no longer called Peacekeepers. After the Rebellion that name was taken away. The reapings are organized differently now. Since the Capitol isn't divided into districts, but by sectors. There are a total of eight Sectors, so there will be sixteen of us going into the Games. Each Sector is a main street. If you live on a minor street, you belong to the nearest main street. I live on the main street Undered Road, so I belong to the Undered Sector. Xana lives on a minor street, but belongs to a different main street. Xana lives on Hoil Court, but belongs to Wapin Sector.

The reaping divides by each Sector, then by each age group, then alphabetically. Gender doesn't matter. One boy and one girl will be picked from each, but you can stand next to someone of the opposite gender. I'm at the very back of the thirteen year old Undered Sector, because my last name is Yon. The girls in front of me are mean, and of coarse, even during the reaping must turn around to make fun of me.

"Hey Preet," Swa said in a cruel voice, "Nice hair, why purple?" She was mocking me because the faux hair color purple was for people like me. I'm considered to be an outcast, because I stay to myself and let only those who I like into my life.I think that I picked out a beautiful color of a lilac, but others don't think so. I don't tint my skin, but leave it as a natural tan. Swa's twin sister, Malli turned around to join in. Malli said,

"Oh look. If it isn't little miss Preet. If I get reaped, would you volunteer for me?" She made a big deal about pretending to be sincere. They both turned back around laughing, their long matching orange hair slapping me in the face as they turned. _If either of them get reaped, I swear I'll make sure they die in the most painful way._

I looked toward the Wapin Sector, and saw Xana holding hands with her boyfriend, Tay. He never looked too much like a Capitol person. Tay had tanned skin and very blonde hair, but he had the fake eyes that were a very dark brown. Then I saw Xana looking at me, and I smiled. Tay saw her looking at me, and waved. I gave a slight head nod, and turned my attention to the stage, where the reaping was about to begin.

There were eight Capitol Attendants standing on the stage. One for each Sector. Each had their skin and hair a different color, to match each Sector. In the Undered Sector, the color is green. So all the houses and the pavement are green. Xana and Tay's sector color is blue. Xana lives in a sky blue colored house that is beautiful. I feel that everything she has is beautiful. Sometimes it annoys me. She _is _pretty, she has the perfect love life and lives in a gorgeous house._ Stop it. Xana is your best friend. _I shook the thoughts out of my head and payed attention to the reaping.

Frad and Poir Sectors both have been reaped. The tributes for the Frad obviously not boy was small, only twelve and crying. The girl was looking at her friends and giggling on stage. _No one understands this. They don't understand that they are about to die. _The Poir Sector tributes looked pretty lethal. The boy stood on the stage with a grimace on his face, cracking his knuckles. He was probably fifteen years old. The girl was very pretty. She had dark red hair, and long eyelashes. She was probably seventeen, and looked like she could beat anyone up.

Wapin Sector is next. I held my breath, waiting for the Capitol Attendant to choose the girl. When he called another name, I exhaled. A crying eighteen year old, also with purple hair shaking, climbed onto the stage. Next was the boys. The blue Capitol Attendant shoved his hand into the the round glass bowl. A single slip of paper was in his hand.

"Tay Benger!" I looked at him. He stayed strong, but Xana was a mess. She had her arms around him, weeping into his shoulder. I saw him whisper into her ear that its okay, and he strongly walked up onto the stage. He stayed calm, not making eye contact with anyone. Xana ran out of the reaping, but they let her since she couldn't get picked.

Next was the Dawler Sector. Both tributes looked even scarier than the tributes from the Prior Sector. Now its obvious, Prior and Dawler are like the Career districts. Now it was the Undered Sector. I began to sweat. My heart was thumping. The green lady delicately placed her tinted hand into the bowl for the girls of my Sector. _Xana said she would volunteer. She's gone. She didn't stay. _I began to tear up. My best friend didn't stay for me. No support. She picked the slip of paper and read aloud the name.

"Preet Yon!" Swa and Malli turned around and looked at me with shock. I won't let the games torture me. I already had the image prepared for my interview. I slapped Swa and Malli both at the same time and said, "Happy?" I then walked to the stage with my head held boy from my sector was a year older than me, Grune Wollos. He was small and weak, I could kill him off easy.

The pink sector, Gelly was next. The boy looked like he had a decent chance of wining, but the girl was an obvious goner. She was overconfident and cocky, smirking on stage. She thought she was the best. She is on my list.

The rest of the Sectors went by with nothing too special or noticeable. We then got whisked off to the President's Mansion, where the good byes would take place. I don't know if I really want to see Xana. I would never want her to volunteer for me, but I would've liked for her to be there for me, rather than just fretting over Tay.

In the President's Mansion, I got the green room, I'm guessing Grune got a green room too. The first people to come in were my parents. I was an inly child, so I had no siblings to worry about going into the Games. My mom whispered to me,

"We have faith in you. Just do whatever you have to do to win. Anything." Her electric blue Capitol eyes burned into mine.

"I love you mom." She squeezed me into a tight hug. Then I turned to my dad. He always had a way to lighten the mood.

"Just do me a favor and win. You can Preet. You have a chance." he kissed my head and gave me my token. A necklace, with a green heart charm. "Preet. We believe you can win." They each hugged me again, and left. I now have faith in myself.

Xana came in and hugged me. I had to say something. I couldn't let this slide.

"So you saw Tay already?" She pulled away, their was apology in her eyes.

"Preet I-"

"I'm not mad Xana. I can't blame you." She smiled and hugged me once again. It feels good to have a friend like Xana.

"Tay, kill him. I don't care. As long as you come back." She really did care about me. Xana would give up Tay for me, and I knew she really loved him.

"I'll see you later Xana alright?" She nodded.

"You will win. There is no doubt." She walked out, hugging me one last time._ I can win, and no one will get in my way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewers! Just to make things clearer, this is a list of all the Sectors and their color:**

**Frad- purple**

**Poir- orange (career like Sector)**

**Wapin- blue**

**Dawler- red (career like Sector)**

**Undered- green**

**Gelly- pink**

**Quabe- yellow**

**Asdanin- white**

Since we don't live in the districts, we don't have a train ride. Instead we meet with our mentors and stylists. Our mentors are the people who reaped us. The green lady's name is Cree. She is small, and both her short hair and skin are bright green. Her eyes are the color of grass. On her Capitol Attendant uniform, a green band ran around her right arm. Although Cree was short and frail, she was very strict. She had me and Grune sweating already, and we didn't eve start training!

My stylist's name is Binn. He is tall and very stereotypical. As he observes me he makes snide remarks.

"Really? Purple hair? Honey that trend is so gone. No wonder no one volunteered for you. They would be happy to see you die in the arena." When he said that I replied,

"don't talk to me like that." I punched him in the stomach, and walked out of the room. He wouldn't mess with me again.

We were in the Undered Chambers of the President's Mansion. Her house was similar to what the districts have as a Justice Building, except here all the tributes are kept. Once again, everything in my section of the building is green. Avoxes aren't used anymore, but anyone who worked for President Snow have taken their place. Like always, they are colored to match their assigned Sector. As a lesson, instead of not being able to talk, they can't see. An operation takes away the part of their brain that lets them see, so they move by sense and always have a glassy look in their eyes. The new name for them is a Ulloy. Each Sector has two assigned for each, one for each tribute.

My Ulloy's name is Reega. She has dyed green skin and hair. She rarely talks and is very nice to me. I notice, she never has the same glassy look as the other Ulloys do. She always seems to be thinking, although she can't see. I feel like she is smarter than the rest, but tries to act like a regular Ulloy.

When she came in to tell me their was a meeting for all the tributes in the main room, she lead me there. There was no one in the halls so we could talk.

"Reega, I feel like you're smarter than the others. Can you still partially see?" I know its a dumb question, but she hesitated before she answered.

"Why would I be able to see? My eyesight has been completely removed." She continued walking, and we didn't speak again. The way she responded, sounded as if she was programed to say it, not as an actual response. I didn't believe her, I wanted to find out more but I decided to give it a rest for now.

When we got to the main room, we were all sitting on a couch according to our color. Everything was organized by color. Grune winked at me as I sat down next to him. _I don't think so._ That really bothered me. I raised my eyebrows at him before I sat down. Before us stood President Paylor. President Paylor began to speak,

"Welcome. I'm sorry its you but, you can't help what Snow did. His decisions are putting your life at risk. Its just the way things happened." She continued with her speech, I wasn't paying attention. Grune whispered to me,

"Alliance? I think we would be great." I thought about it for a minute. Grune was a jerk and there is nothing else to it. He flirts because he thinks he's cool. I would love to have the pleasure of killing him. So I turned my charm on.

"Sure." I flipped my hair over my shoulder. _Grune, I'm going to kill you on the first night. You'll be sorry you even tried your chances with me._ For the rest of the speech, I thought of menacing ways I was going to kill him.

**THAT NIGHT**

The speech ended and we were taken to our stylists. Tomorrow is the chariot ride, and our prep teams are going to make us ready to just slip on our costumes.

"Glad to see you again." Binn walked in the room smirking. _Maybe I shouldn't have punched him, now he will put me in some horrific costume._ Binn's helpers talked gossip while they plucked and picked at every inch of my body. I believe their names are Sahannah and Lirri. Lirri said,

"Did you see that dress she was wearing? It was so obviously last season. I mean who wears anything like _that_ anymore?" She finished doing my hair when Sahannah responded,

"She isn't even serious, I can't even believe that one time when- Ooh! We're done!" They put a robe on me and had me look in the mirror. I actually looked kept my hair lilac, but added green highlights. My eyes had some kind of permanent green and purple sparkly eyeliner on, and nothing else. My nails were painted a green to match my hair. It was simple, but beautiful.

"Maybe we could bring the purple hair trend you like to have a look at your chariot outfit?" Binn said with a dress behind he is back. I wonder why he was trying to be nice to me. I nodded and he showed me a lilac and pale green strapless gown. The colors were blended throughout. It looked tight fitting around the torso, then became looser as it reached the ground. It had a long train that became white at the ends. What made it so eye-catching was the sequins. They weren't normal, but they caught the light at different angles and made the whole dress shimmer like grass in a cool breeze. Sahannah was holding up the shoes. They were simple plain white flats, but tied the look together perfectly.

"We are aiming more towards you Preet. Both outfits are based off you." Binn must really be trying to warm up to me.

"My token, is a necklace with a green heart on it. I feel that it would suit the dress nicely." All three of them nodded furiously and sent me back to my room. I opened the door and saw my room, with a note on my bed. It read in boyish hand writing,

_You know you like me. Just admit it. I'll be in the lounge tonight, at 11:30._

I cannot stand Grune. If I want my plan to work, I'll have to go. I looked at the clock, it was 9:00. My body felt sensitive, due to the new lack of hair on my body. Even though I'm a Capitol person, they still managed to pluck me clean! I changed into a white shirt and green shorts, with a pair of green sandals. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and was ready to go. It was only 10, so I decided to call Reega. She came immediately.

"Anything you need?" She asked. I needed to know what was going on with her.

"Reega sit." I told her. I lead her to the little breakfast table near the window in my room. she sat with her hands folded in front of me. "Can you see? I promise I won't tell." Like always her eyes told more about her then she let on.

"I've been blind since the end of the Rebellion. I've been training my eyes every night since. Don't ask me how. Your the first soul I've told. I can see blurs now." I knew she was lying.

"Don't worry. I'll never tell anyone." She smiled, because she could hear the truth in my voice. We sat there talking. I found out that her family was killed by the Rebels, while she was out one night working for Snow. Reega told me scary stores from her view of the Rebellion. Before I knew it, it was 11:25! I told Reega what I was doing and she smiled.

"Have fun." She said with a giggle as she left the room. I cautiously walked to the lounge, where Grune sat. Just looking at him made me want to chuck a rock at his head. _Not now. There will be time to torture him in the Games._ I walked in, sitting right next to him on the couch.

"Hey Preet. How've you been?" He asked, I couldn't stand him.

"I've been fine, even though I might be dead later this week." I never really thought about it until now. Dead. My life could end before it even started. I pushed the thoughts away, trying to stay focused.

"Since we are allies, I think we should devise a plan." He took my hand in his. I had to stop myself from digging my nails into his skin.

"Don't we need Cree?" He chuckled.

"Please, we don't need her. She hasn't even been in the games." He started talking about what we should do, but I barely listened. I answered, nodded and laughed until he was finished.

"Its already 1:00. We should be heading back now." He took me by the hand. We walked back to our part of the building. Right after we said good night, I quickly kissed his cheek, the running into my room, closing the door behind me. _I have him eating out of my hand._ I was pleased with myself as I changed into pajamas and got into bed. Am I a great actress or what?

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry about not updating! School has been crazy lately! Enjoy! This chapter has Grune's POV! Tell me your opinions about Grune, I want to know what everyone thinks! I put a poll up so feel free to vote!**

Today is the Chariot Ride. After breakfast Grune took me on a long walk through the halls, with his arm around my shoulders. He explained to me how deeply sorry he was, but he will win. I fake sobbed, but he is so gullible that he believed me. He pulled me close to him and cradled me in his arms, telling me it was okay to cry. While I was plotting ways to kill him.

After about an hour of Grune going on about how skilled and wonderful he is, we got whisked away by our stylists to get ready. There wasn't much for them to do, except get my outfit on. By the time they were done fussing over me, I had ten minutes to get to the chariot! I rushed down, but found myself with extra time. I stood by my chariot alone, while Grune flirted with other tributes. Tay came over to me, in a suit of midnight blue armor. It wasn't a battle suit, but it made him look intimidating.

"Looking good Tay, Xana is going to love that." I smiled. He blushed as he playfully shoved my arm.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Grune will like that." Tay said this with a smile. I would tell him my plan, but that would risk Grune finding out. We kept talking, but then Grune came over. He had a couple of inches on Tay, but he was in lilac pants, with a green jacket and a white shirt underneath. It wasn't the best costume, but nothing looks good on him. Grune said some nasty words to Tay, and was about to punch him right before we were ushered to our chariots.

Cree came over to us, "Look like a loving couple. Put your arm around her shoulders quick! We are about to begin." Grune did so,but I stayed stiff right until we got onto the street, then I acted as if I adored him. I blew kisses to the crowd. This year, the Capitol citizens weren't in the stands. It was the people from the districts. My smile faltered because of my thinking and Grune must have noticed. He kissed me, right on the lips, for all of Panem to see. _I hate him._ But I stayed there with his lips on mine, the district people cheering. When we separated, out chariot was still on the screen. I didn't notice how good I looked in this dress. I seemed to sparkle, and I was the main event. Grune stood there, not looking half as good as me.

The rest of the ride went about the same, Grune kissing me, I wave and our chariot stayed on the screen for most of the time. When the ride was finally over, Binn and the rest of our stylists poured over us, and how adorable we are together. He smiled agreeing with everyone, while I just stood behind him, letting him do all the talking. AS e were walking back to our rooms Grune was yelling as people were following. He put his arm around my shoulders and yelled so the crowd could hear, "We did a pretty damn good job didn't we?" Whoops from the crowd were let out as a response. "Alright, alright, I'll see you all in the interviews!" More screams. I waved and he blew a kiss.

We were finally alone on the elevator and he just went on and on about how good he was! Not a word about me. As we were walking to our rooms, he kissed me once again before saying good night. I mumbled a response and shut my door. Once again, there was another note on my bed. It wasn't from Grune though, it was from President Paylor. It read,

_Don't even think about trying to do something similar to the seventy fourth year. I'm watching you._

I'm not worried about her warnings, because I don't like Grune, at all. She will find out soon enough. I took a quick shower, trying to wash Grune's kiss away. When I got our Reega had brought me a towel, and laid out my pajamas. I put everything on, and fell asleep thinking about what weapon to use in the training.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up to Grune's constant banging on the door, "Preet! Preet training come on! I don't want to be late!" I hate the way he says my name, I just hate everything about him. I told him I would be out soon, and pulled on the clothes that Binn wanted me to wear for training. It was a green t-shirt and grey workout pants. I pulled on a pair of hiking boots and made my way downstairs hand in hand with Grune.

The training center had every weapon imaginable. From spears too axes, I could choose anything I wanted. I decided to go with the knives, because it looked simple and Grune wasn't there. He was using the spears. The only other person at the knives station was the cocky girl from Gelly. As I was practicing throwing at the target, she was laughing at how awful I was and making snide remarks. Honestly, I wasn't that bad. I got a knife in the dummy's shoulder, stomach and a spot close to the heart. When it was her turn she pushed me aside, getting ready to throw. The knife hit the dummy in the right leg, and I laughed obnoxiously,

"Because you are so good!" I said to her sarcastically, loud enough for everyone to hear. She grimaced at me and gritted her teeth as she said,

"You're on my list! You will be dead the first day so watch your back!" I rolled my eyes, and began throwing knives again. I heard her spitting words of anger at me to other tributes, trying to get them to team up against me. They saw me throw, they would never want to mess with me. The next throw went right into the head. I smiled to myself, trying to picture that girl's face with a bloody knife in it.

Fir the next hour I kept working on throwing. I decided to give it a break, and go to the food station. I was alone, trying to sort poisonous berries from edible berries, when Tay came to the station. He was looking at plants and leaves, when he asked me,

"You and Grune are obviously in an alliance, mind if I join you?" I had no problem with it, but Grune might. I had an idea. I quickly whispered in his ear,

"Wherever the Cornucopia is, meet me there in the morning of the first day. By then, Grune will be gone." I waited for his response,

"How do I know I can trust you?" He looked at me suspiciously. then I said,

"Because one of us has to get home to Xana." I popped a raspberry into my mouth, then went back to the knives station, where Grune was waiting for me. He was twirling a dagger in his hands,

"Care to teach me?" He said in a playful tone. I didn't want to, so I simply said no, and decided to go to the climbing station. Of coarse, he followed me,

"Need any help Preet?" I was already half way up the rope, and ready to jump to the adjacent net, when Grune started shaking the rope. He was laughing.

"What the hell? Stop!" I yelled at him before I lost my grip and fell onto the mat. An earsplitting crack sounded when my right foot smashed into the ground. I was moaning in pain, when Grune came next to me along with some Capitol Attendants. He stroked my hair as he tried to comfort me. As my foot was being looked at, I punched him hard, right in the nose. Blood gushed from the impact as I said to him, furious,

"Doesn't feel so good huh?" He was taken away by Capitol Attendants, and I was rushed off to the infirmary. A doctor looked at my foot, and wrapped it in a bandage.

"So how exactly did this happen?" The doctor asked. I decided to tell the full truth,

"Grune was shaking the rope as I was climbing it." The doctor looked worried for me as he responded,

"You will be fine in time for the games, but life will be hell for him in the arena, and it won't be too fun for you either." He dismissed me to my room, where of coarse, Grune was waiting outside my door. His nose was bandaged and his face was red as he said,

"Don't talk. I don't expect you to say anything. Just listen. I know I'm a jerk, I get it. The boy from Dawler told me we could be in an alliance together if I did that. I don't expect you to forgive me, but please?" I really didn't forgive him, why should I? I still wanted to be in an alliance with him to kill him off in the worst possible way, so I leaned forward and kissed him, before stepping into my room and closing my door behind me. _Dead. he will be dead. And I have a new alliance for when he is gone._

**GRUNE'S POV**

I felt bad for shaking the rope, but Jak from Dawler promised me an alliance with me. Good thing Preet is still crazy about me, she always will be, but when we make it to the final four together, I will kill her in her sleep. I would do anything for her, except give up my life. I love her but, it obviously wasn't meant to be since we were both reaped. So when I win and I go back home, girls will be throwing themselves at me.

It was only mid-afternoon, so I took a quick body shower and I heard the water in Preet's room turn on too. As I finished, I gave her twenty minutes to get ready before I go knock on her door. Most guys wouldn't do that, but because I'm just so nice, I wouldn't want to rush her.

I went to her room and knocked on her door. "Its me." I said. She didn't respond. I knocked again, "Preet open the door! I'm waiting for you!" I love her but sometimes she can be so inconsiderate. I left, and went back to my room. I fell asleep, thinking about what my last words will be.

Then I woke up about three hours later, ready for dinner. I went to the bathroom, to make sure I looked good for Preet. My jet black hair was perfect as always, but I changed my shirt to green, to compliment Preet. I went to the dining hall, but Preet wasn't there. I wasn't too worried because, she absolutely adored me.

**PREET'S POV**

He knocked on my door, demanding I speak to him. Reega was in the room, and she was giggling out of control. I threw a pillow at her, which made her laugh harder. It wasn't funny, but when Grune went away we were both crying of laughter. Reega has been more of a mentor than Cree has. She supports me and gives me advice. We both brainstorm about ways I will kill Grune. She has a devious mind. I wouldn't expect it from her. She is helping me come up with the words I will say as I am killing him, to give the audience a show. We congratulate each other on how good our plans are, and work on them every day. I didn't need Grune interrupting my conference with Reega, because it would ruin my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I hope you like it and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! In the reviews feel free to wrote what you think about the characters! I want to know what everyone thinks about Grune!**

I can't do any physical training, since I can barely walk. In the training center I worked a lot in the tracking station, now I can hear tributes from a half mile away. There was never anybody at the tracking station, except the girl from the Quabe Sector. Her name is Kandie and she was twelve with stark white hair and tinted sky blue skin. She wasn't skilled with a weapon, but was very stealthy. She could climb the rope in thirty seconds, and could run without making a sound. We stayed together at most stations.

We were at the knot tying station when of all people Grune came over. We pretended like we didn't notice him, even though he continued to talk we gave him no answer when he asked us a question. Eventually he left, to go show off at another station.

"If you don't kill him, I will." Kandie joked. I smiled, but then said in a loud whisper,

"He'll be dead by the first night. Go to the Cornucopia on the first morning." She looked down at the knots for a minute, then nodded.

"Anyone else in the alliance?" She asked as she pulled through the last loop of her knot. I responded, looking around for Grune who was flirting with the girl from Asdanin,

"Tay, from Wapin." She nodded, there was nothing left for us to say. We worked silently together, until we heard an out burst from the other side of the room. Grune was involved, as always.

"What do you think you're doing?" The girl from Asdanin screamed at him. Her pale skin was becoming flushed, it made her green hair stand out.

"Relax! Just a joke!" He yelled back. Capitol Attendants were already rushing to break them up. The girl was probably fifteen, but very small. As she struggled against the Capitol Attendants she yelled back,

"That spear almost went through my head jackass!" Grune peacefully let himself get taken away, but she wanted to get to him. The girl kept yelling furious words at him.

"You are first! Your dead already! I'm killing-" She was cut off because she became sedated, then taken away from the training center. I looked at Kandie, her eyes wide.

"Wow, that was intense." I said, trying to ease the tension.

"Looks like a lot of people put him on their list." Kandie said. Its true. Both Kandie and I want to get rid of him, and now the girl from Asdanin.

"The odds are not in his favor." We both laughed at my horrible joke, then Tay joined us.

"What's so funny?" He asked, smiling. I shoved him playfully in the arm as he attempted to make a knot.

"Tay, all three of us will be in an alliance." I said it as a statement, not asking his permission. He shrugged, but looked up from his knot and stared slyly at Kandie. She was looking down and didn't notice, but I shoved him hard in the side and mouthed 'really?' He chuckled to himself, but it wasn't funny. The games change everyone, and they haven't even begun. He loves Xana, now he likes a twelve year old.

Training ended for lunch, and I sat with Kandie and Tay. Grune sat with the tributes from Dawler and Poir, even though they obviously didn't like him. They pretended to include him, and he is just so gullible that he believed them. I saw the girl from Asdanin, on the other side of the room sitting alone. She had her knife aimed, straight at Grune's head. He didn't notice, but the blade will cut right through his skull if she can throw well. Honestly it looks like an easy throw, but that's just because I am skilled at throwing knives. She looked slightly unstable, mumbling to herself as she aimed. She caught me staring at her, and quickly acted as if she was cutting her food, but she was still glaring at Grune.

I told Tay and Kandie I would be right back, and walked over casually to her table and sat across from her. she looked up from her meal, in shock that I was there.

"I'm Preet, from Undered. Who are you?" I tried to sound nice and sweet, but she could obviously tell it was an act.

"Sadie, from Asdanin." She mumbled as she ate. I don't know if I could trust her yet, so I decided to wait until I told her about my plan to kill Grune. Before I could say anything else she looked up at me and said,

"How do you like Grune at all? With the size of his ego I'm surprised both of you fit in the chariot together." She said it with such hatred towards him, I smiled.

"Its funny why?" She obviously didn't like me, I just wanted to see if maybe she could join our alliance.

"No reason..." My voice trailed off and I left her to eat alone, because she didn't want any part of me. When I got back to our table Kandie and Tay were staring at me.

"What the hell was that?" Tay asked in disbelief. I smiled to myself, and took my seat.

"No seriously, really? Of all people her?" He still was shocked I went over there.

"Well five minutes ago she was aiming her knife at Grune's head so I tried to get on her good side." I said defiantly. Both Kandie's and Tay's eyes widened.

"Does she know how much trouble she can get in for that?" Kandie said. I shrugged and took another bite of my sandwich. I was about to tell them that maybe she could join our alliance when I heard Grune's voice from his table,

"Preet! Preet come here." He only spoke to me if he needed me. I was his second option.

"No." He turned around and looked at me, puzzled.

"I said come here." Now he was getting angry, and the whole room was silent.

"And I said no." I responded. His face was turning red, and I could feel all the eyes on us. He turned back around to the careers, and I could just feel his unkind words to them about me. The room began to fill with talk quickly, only about us. I didn't care though, everyone would know my true feelings in the games.

"Your insane. You have the best chance of winning even out of Dawler and Poir," Kandie said as she finished her lunch.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. I really didn't know what she was talking about, I wasn't that good.

"Your fast, and can throw knives. You already have an alliance with three people and you are ready to kill one. Think about it. You are prepared." Tay nodded in agreement, but personally, I think he would agree to anything Kandie said. I hope he still loves Xana, and isn't falling for Kandie. Because only one of us survive, he can't love anyone in the games. Its just a heartbreak in the making.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I plan on getting to the games in about two or three chapters! Don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was away and couldn't write... but I'm back now! For this chapter I decided to do the interviews, because I felt training was starting to get a little only starts off with training briefly. I have a poll on my profile about Grune so feel free to vote! So, here is chapter 5!**

Grune pretty much forgot the whole scene during lunch, and training has been pretty much the same. Its the last day, and my foot is much better. I worked on knives all day, and I'm skilled now. My favorite is when I get the blade in the target right on the eye. When I turned around to thrust the blade over my shoulder, Tay was standing right in front of me. I managed to save the knife from lodging into his skull.

"You scared the life out of me!" I shoved him hard. He chuckled to himself.

"Feeling is mutual." He responded. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Did you need me?" I asked him, putting the knife back on the rack. He lowered his voice as he whispered into my ear,

"Dawler and Poir, they are planning something, big. The first night at the Cornucopia." He looked up at me. _We are all going to die._ I thought.

"How do you know?" I asked him, looking around, making sure no one was looking at us.

"I heard them when I was at the spears." Tay replied. I sighed in agitation.

"Well, we will need to hide well. Go train, we will need the skills." I walked back to the rack of knives, and thrust one right on the heart target. _A good show. Its all we wanted, and now its all that they want. _The irony made me smile, then I remembered, I was about to kill or be killed.

Later that day our training scores were announced. We weren't taken one by one anymore. Reega told me it was because of Katniss Everdeen, who was a game maker. Reega said she was too guilty to look any of us in the eye.

"Then why does she make us go into the games?" I asked her.

"It wasn't entirely her decision, who knows why." She replied.

We all sat in the lounge. All of the tributes sitting next to their Sector partner. The new interviewer is Damson Crow. He is from the districts, but I don't know both Poir and Dawler, all the tributes received high scores, but I didn't pay attention to who received what. the girl from Asdanin got a seven. I wonder why. I didn't see what she was doing during training. Tay got a ten, I was happy for him. I wanted him to have more confidence, he really thought that he couldn't win the games. Kandie got a six, probably because she wasn't too good at any weaponry. Grune got an eleven. How?How that asshole pulled off an eleven? When Damson announced my name, I didn't want to hear what he was about to say.

"Preet Yon, from the Undered Sector, With a score of, nine." _I got a nine!_ I was congratulated by Cree, who I barely spoke to this whole time. I should probably warm up to her, since she is responsible for my life.

**THE INTERVIEWS**

"You look fantastic." Binn told me, as he finished applying blush to my cheeks. I looked in the mirror. I did feel pretty. My hair was blown out in waves down my back. My dress was a strapless grass green, with a lilac streak running on a diagonal. My make up was modest, but it still looked nice. "Alright. you and Grune are fifth, so stay patient." He told me, leading me out the door. I didn't see Grune, his stylists must be running late.

I heard the music, the crowds, and Damson begin the interviews. The tributes from Frad were called, but I didn't pay attention to them. I listened for the names of the people who were a potential threat to me. The tributes from Poir were named Kile and Olex. Kile was menacing. Kile, he was scarier than any of the tributes I've seen from past Hunger Games. Olex was pretty, and acted ditzy. I could tell it was an act, she was really very smart and clever, but it was her approach for sponsors. The tributes from Dawler both were plain scary. Dina and Reave.I found out that they were twins._I can't even imagine what their parents must feel._ Their family knows that only one can come back, or thought made me cringe. Our race has twisted so much that we kill off children, as a game. Its sick. I got lost in my thoughs, then paid attention to the stage again. I saw Tay, charming his way for sponsors, and Kandie, showing how smart she is. Before I realized it, Grune was in front of me.

"Sorry I'm late, I had an argument with my stylists." He kissed me on the forehead. It was his turn to go on stage. As soon as he was away, I wiped the kiss off my face. Grune acted rude on stage. I just wanted to hear what he had to say about me.

"So Grune, tell me, what is it like to be a 'star-crossed lover'?" Grune looked at the crowd, then back at Damson.

"Well it is good, and bad," _Good?_ I want to see where he is going with this, "It shows that in the games, we don't know what we will do when we are pushed to limits, and if we will risk it all to save one person." Wow, I didn't think Grune could be that deep and sentimental. the buzzer went off.

"Well Grune, we are out of time but I wish you the best of luck in the arena." He nodded, and walked off stage. Now it is my turn.

"We wanted to talk to her since the Chariots, we saw her score, Preet Yon!" Damson announced to the crowd. I walked onto the stage, giggly and flirty as I planned.

"Preet! Welcome! How are you dear?" He took my hand as we sat down.

"I'm fine thank you Damson, as fine as someone going into a death match can get!" The crowd was roaring with laughter, along with Damson.

"So Preet," the crowd hushed, "We have all been dying to know more about you and Grune. Would you care to tell us a little about your relationship?" I hesitated, thinking about what to say.

"We all need just a little hope, or a little light at the end of the tunnel. Just knowing that someone who can empathize with you and cares about you, almost makes everything better." The crowd let out an 'aw'. Damson smiled. It was the biggest lie I ever told, about Gune. It was true about Tay and Kandie, they have become siblings to me.

"Now, tell us about your family and friends." He urged me to speak more.

"Well, I'm an only child. My best friend, is Xana-" I got cut off.

"Does your friend happen to be dating Tay from Wapin?" Damson inquired. The crowd spoke in hushed whispers.

"Actually, yes." Damson took this opportunity to talk about Xana.

"So, did Xana say anything to you about you and Tay being in the games?" Should I tell the truth? Should I lie?

"She told me, that, I shouldn't let anything get in my way, to try and come home." The buzzer went off.

"Well Preet, I hope things work out for the best between you, Tay and Xana. Good luck in the games." I thanked him, and walked off stage.

I stood in the wings, thinking about the interview, the games, and everything. _I could be dead by this time, tomorrow._ The thought brought tears to my eyes. I wiped my eyes quickly, not wanting to ruin my make up. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around.

"Did Xana really say that? Because she didn't say it to me." Tay said, his face hurt.

**Alright! A few minor announcements: **

**Next chapter is the games! Ready for the excitement?**

**For those of you who have ever read ilovethemellarks' parody, it got deleted. She has given me the rights to the Catching Fire Parody under her characters and all so the first chapter is up!**

**Suggestions? Questions? Comments? PM me or leave them in a review! I love feedback!**

**-Malishluv**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello there! I'm going to camp for two weeks and I'm leaving Saturday. So if you PM me and I don't respond, I'm not ignoring you! I promise I'll write when I get back. Enjoy! And yes, the games will begin in this chapter! I'm excited, I hope you are too!**

"Tay I, I didn't mean it like-" I started explaining. He was hurt, his eyes were tearing up.

"You didn't have to mean it in anyway. What she said is what she said. I know its not real between us. Was it ever? I don't know. But now, I can be with Kandie." He finished answering me, with a weary smile.

"Oh Tay," I hugged him. I felt bad for him, but I was happy for him at the same time. Firsts loves will go, rarely will it be meant to be. I pulled away from his hug. "I always knew you liked Kandie." I smiled. It was true, he was always hinting at it. He blushed. Our conversation got interrupted by Grune.

"Hey Preet," he began, "Dalwer and Poir are throwing a little tribute party tonight. Do you want to come?" He is so rude. Inviting me somewhere in front of Tay, and not inviting him.

"Only if Tay and Kandie can come." I told him firmly. He rolled his eyes and pulled me to the side.

"C'mon babe," he put his hand on my waist. I hated when he called me that, "Do you really want to hang out with those losers?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." I responded. He looked over at Tay, who was talking to a smiling Kandie.

"Alright..." His voice trailed off and he walked towards the careers. I went back to my real friends.

"Do you want to go to a tribute party later tonight?" I asked them both. Tay took Kandie's hand in his. I saw her cheeks turn red, but she smiled wider.

"I guess, why not?" Tay said. Kandie nodding in agreement.

"So come to my cabin at seven." I told them, turning to watch the rest of the interviews. Sadie was the only one I wanted t pay attention to. Damson asked her,

"Do you have any alliances?" He inquired.

"I don't need an alliance, you become friends with someone then you are forced to kill them before they kill you." There was a hint of anger in her voice.

"That does make sense, I will admit." Damson replied, trying to ease the tension, "So do you have a game strategy?" He asked Sadie.

"Let me ask you, Damson," Her voice rising, "How stupid do you think I am to say my strategy with the other tributes watching? I am actually going to try to win, so thank you very much." Whispers went through the crowd. Just to add to the effect, the buzzer went off, and she walked off stage, not looking back at Damson's shocked expression.

"Should I ask her to the party?" I asked Kandie. She was first stunned, then she shrugged,

"The worst she can do is say no." Kandie was right. I walked up to Sadie.

"Do you want to come to a little party tonight?" I asked her. She spun around.

"Did you not hear my interview? Did you not hear that I don't want friends in the games?" She said, completely irritated. She stomped away. In defeat, I went back to Tay and Kandie, who were kissing.

"Make out on your own time." I told them, they separated immediately, both of them smiling mischievously.

"So did," Tay began, stumbling over his words, "So did, um, Sadie say yes?" He asked. Acting as if nothing happened.

"Maybe if you weren't gnawing on each others' faces you would've seen her reaction!" I said, half joking. They both turned a deep red.

"So what did she say?" Kandie asked.

"No." I told them, sighing. I looked around backstage, trying to find Sadie. I spotted her in a corner, mumbling to herself. " Do you think Sadie is a little, crazy?" I looked back at Tay and Kandie. Who nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to watch out for her in the arena, she looks pretty dangerous." Tay said, uneasiness in his expression.

**THAT NIGHT**

Grune and I walked hand in hand, and Tay and Kandie did also. We showed up at the party, and I knew it would be not fun. Grune immediately ditched me for the careers. I was so glad I had Tay and Kandie. Most of the tributes were there. I wasn't enjoying myself at all. It was loud, and just not enjoyable because of Grune and Dawler and Poir.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked Tay and Kandie over the noise. They both nodded. It was getting late anyway and we had to be at full energy for tomorrow. We left, the halls being eerily quiet. "I'm going to go to sleep. go ahead and do your little mushy stuff," I smiled, they blushed, "I'll see you tomorrow so may the odds be _ever _ in your favor." I walked away from them, back to my room. I didn't want them to see me, I was about to break down. I opened the door, and Reega was waiting for me. I started sobbing into her shoulder. I can't do it. I'll be dead in the first five minutes.

"Reega, I can't do it. I can't!" I cried to her. She sat me down at the little table.

"Listen to me, I've seen the other tributes. You know what you're doing more than them. The kids at the party, goners. I believe in you." She told me. I was so happy to have such a wonderful person to turn to.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Its late, you should go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." She left. As she walked out the door, I saw her giggle. "Your friends should come up for air." I smiled. I didn't want to go look at them. I honestly think their sudden love is a set up for disaster. One of them will have to die. Nothing will happen in the arena like Katniss and Peeta. One victor this year. No excuses. I sighed, and tried falling asleep, but I was completely restless.

**THE GAMES**

I stepped in the tube, ad felt the floor elevate. I went through complete darkness, then I was blinded by the light. I was in black cargo pants and a quick dry long sleeve shirt. I managed to grab my token before I was ushered out of my room this morning, and shoved it down a pocket in my pants. _Bang. Bang. Bang. _The sixty second countdown was beginning. I looked around. Tay was on my left, Grune on my right. Kandie was across the arena. It worried Tay, I could tell. The games normally began at the Cornicopia, but there was no structure. Instead a lake, that grew in two directions. Supplies was floating in the lake. We seemed to be in thee middle of a valley, the lake running through the center. So the lake was the Cornicopia. The gamemakers are clever.

_5...4...3...2...1... _the gong went off. I was the first off my plate. Before everything started at the Cornicopia, I ran into the water, swimming for a backpack. The water was deep, very deep. I couldn't feel the bottom, but the pants were easy to swim in. It was freezing. Like a thousand knives stabbing into my skin. The pack was almost in my grasp, I snatched it, and swam for the bank. I got up. No one was on land anymore. I watched the scene go down, _there is no time for that! _I mentally yelled at myself. Grune was battling it out with someone from Quabe. Grune was my kill. I took a nearby rock and clobbered the tribute in the head. His body falling to the bottom of the lake.

"Let's go!" I yelled at him. He tool a spear he found, and we ran to the top of the hill. By the time we got to the top, we were both out of breathe. We looked down at the scene from our spot. I just hope Kandie and Tay are okay. We looked through the bag. A knife, a pack of nuts, and a blanket, plus the spear he grabbed. The cannon went off, five booms. All their faces in the sky. Not Tay's or Kandie's. when the boy's face from Quabe came up I felt a pang of guilt, but I shook it off quickly. I can't feel bad, its either kill or be killed.

**Ok! I'm really happy with the way this chapter came out. I'm really excited for next chapter, but you'll have to wait 2 weeks! Also, I have a poll on my profile, vote! So, I'll see you all in two weeks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I hope you have been looking forward to this chapter! I'm warning you now, a certain someone's death will be very detailed. **wink wink** I think we all know who I'm talking about. I'm excited!**

Grune and I went to sleep that night. Well I waited until he fell asleep, "keeping watch". Then I started getting to work. I used the knife to cut of one long strand of the blanket. I tied it around a trunk of a tree, and the other end around Grune's ankle. I made sure it was secure enough that he wouldn't be able to escape or fight me back. I'm killing him now. It is going to be quite the show for everyone watching. To give the best that I could offer, I curled myself up under his arm, and woke him up.

"Grune, Grune, wake up." I nudged him. He sat up, still groggy.

"What's going on?" He asked, starting to come to his senses. He didn't stand up yet, so he didn't notice the blanket around his ankle.

"One of us has to win, its not going to be you." I responded, pouncing on him. He tried to stand up, but my weight plus the piece of blanket, he didn't have a chance. I put my face close to his. "I never liked you, I hated you. It was all an act. It always will be. Face it Grune, you never had a chance." With that I looked on the ground around me, trying to find the knife. It was right next to his left hand. It was dark, he probably didn't know it was there. He saw me thinking, and took advantage of that. He brought his leg up, and kicked me in the stomach. I went flying into the tree. I wasn't worried though, he can't get up. If he does he won't be able to move. I ran low and grabbed the knife. My head was hurting like crazy, but I had to stay focused on getting rid of him. He managed to stand up, but he couldn't walk anywhere. I took the knife and swung it over my shoulder. It stuck him hard in the forearm, gushing blood. He staggered backwards. I dashed forward and yanked the knife out of his arm. I shoved him down, holding the bloody knife against his throat.

"Do you want one last kiss?" I asked him sarcastically. He closed his eyes, and just laid down.

"Then just kill me already." He said, putting his arms by his sides. He was trying to make me feel bad for him, well it wasn't going to work.

"Ok." I said, gripping the knife tighter. "So how am I am going to do this?" I asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

"With my help." A voice said behind me. Sadie, The girl from Asdanin. She won't help, he is my kill.

"Thanks but no thanks." I told her. Without thinking twice, I plunged the knife right into his heart. He let out screams of pain.

"Be a man about it Grune." I said, spitting on him as I got up. I turned around to look at her. She was smiling, actually happy about something.

"Well, would you like to join my alliance?" I asked her, maybe she changed her mind.

"Nope, good luck." She said walking away, making sure to step on Grune's face. When she was gone I stood over his dead body. The cannon went off. His heart finally stopped. The hover craft would be here soon. I took the knife out of his chest, and collected the backpack and spear. I have no idea how to throw a spear, so I jabbed it into his body, and left it there.

Now to go to the Cornucopia. I looked down at it from where I stood. I saw the careers fire by the lake, slowly fading into ashes. I could just make out the bodies. Four careers, and two others. Who could it be? Then I realized who it was. Kandie and Tay have been captured by the careers. I began to run quietly down the hill of the valley. Avoiding any contact with the careers. As I got closer, I saw that one boy was on guard, and the others were asleep. He had a bow and arrow. I have no idea how good is is with it, so I carefully went behind him. Tay and Kandie had a piece of rope around their wrists, like handcuffs. Kandie was asleep, but Tay was awake. He was facing away from me, and I didn't dare speak. I opened my bag cautiously, and threw a nut at his head. It was actually a little funny to watch. He looked around, completely confused, then he saw me.

I put a finger to my lips, and I pointed to the boy on guard. Tay poked Kandie, until she woke up. I carefully stepped in front of them, and took out my knife, which was covered in blood. I began cutting the rope on Tay's hand, my back to the guard. I heard Kandie gasp, and I was lifted off my feet and slammed into the water. Who knew what is in the water? There could be deadly fish in it. I paddled for the bank, but all too soon felt an arrow go straight into my shoulder. It was searing pain all through my body, but I ripped it out and threw the arrow into the lake. Once I got out of the water, I realized that I dropped my knife in the lake. I cursed under my breath, looking around for another weapon. The other careers didn't stir, which I was thankful for.

While the guard, Tay and Kandie were all fighting, I looked around through the careers supplies. Under the other boy's arm was a cleaver knife! That was my favorite to work with during training. I didn't care if he woke up, I took the knife from beneath his arm. The career boy, Tay and Kandie were still fighting. I came up behind the career and held the knife up to his neck.

"Give us all your supplies, or your dead and we take it anyway." He was shaking. He didn't respond, so I pressed the blade deeper into his flesh. He finally gave in, and took all the supplies and put in in a pack. It really wasn't that much supplies. It was either taken by other tributes or washed down the lake. I never let the boy leave my sight. I'm pretty sure he is from Poir. He intimidated me during the reaping, but I'm intimidating him now. I motioned for Tay and Kandie to leave the area, but the career put his hand on my shoulder as I was walking away. I whipped around and put the knife up, ready to strike. He stepped back nervously, putting his hands up. I hesitated for a moment, then returned the knife to my side. He was big, tall. He quickly stepped up to me, and whispered in my ear,

"They will kill me if they find out I gave away their supplies. I would like to join your alliance." I looked at Tay and Kandie, who couldn't hear what he said, but looked utterly confused. I bit my lip, thinking. _This could be good for you._ I nodded, and told him to come with us.

That night we trudged up the other side of the valley. When we finally settled down, I went on watch first. I thought to myself about the new recruit in the alliance. I want to know a little bit more about him before completely trusting him. Now is our alliance considered better than the careers? We have one career, and I've realized that I'm extremely aggressive. I didn't know I could get that nasty. Well I'm going to win, well at least try as hard as I can.

**Ok! This chapter was pretty awesome right? Am I right? Anyway, since Grune is dead! I will soon be replacing the poll I have on my profile, probably after next chapter because I have a new idea! So vote now or never!**


End file.
